Haptic feedback for use in wearables has traditionally been based on the use of eccentric rotating mass (ERM) motors and linear resonant actuators (LRA). However, these types of actuators are typically bulky and often require large amounts of power, making them difficult to integrate into clothing or other wearables or accessories (i.e., jewelry, etc.). Shape memory alloys have also been used in wearables, but again, power consumption often limits their applicability and ease of integration. In addition, a “one-size fits all” approach to wearables for use in gaming and augmented or virtual reality is often not optimal, particularly as users desire a more life-like interaction and a more contoured or personalized fit.
What is needed are wearables that can be tailored to a specific user so as to provide both a custom fit as well as a mechanism for providing direct, haptic feedback.